Witch We! Magazin Nr. 1/09
thumb Das Witch We! Magazin Nr. 1/09 ist das 4. und vorletzte Witch We! Magazin. Cover Auf dem Cover ist Cornelia zu sehen. Sie trägt - ganz im Bikerlook - schwarze Lederhandschuhe, eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille und ein weißes Hemd. Der Hintergrund ist in einem warmen Rostrot gehalten. Allgemeine Informationen Diese Ausgabe kam am 20.Januar 2009 heraus und kostete in Deutschland 3,95 Euro, in Österreich 4,20 Euro und in der Schweiz 7,80 SFR. Das Sonderheft ist im Egmont Ehepa Verlag GmbH, Wallstraße 59, D-10179 Berlin. Inhalt " We, das knuffige Maskottchen der W.I.T.C.H., hat viele spannende Dinge für dich entdeckt: Stars mit Doppelleben, den schicken Lila-Look, crazy Produkte zum Verschenken ... Und was passiert eigentlich, wenn We sich schminkt oder gewagte Flirttipps gibt? Auch das erfährst du in dieser Ausgabe. Und viele coole Comics mit We und den W.I.T.C.H. erwarten dich natürlich auch! Lass dich verzaubern! Viel Spaß mit W.I.T.C.H. We!" So lautet die Begrüßung der Redaktion diesmal. We! Spotlight " Die W.I.T.C.H. sind Profis, wenn es um Verwandlung geht: tagsüber normale Teenager, in Gefahrensituationen die Wächterinnen von Kandrakar. Stellen sich die VIPs genauso geschickt an? We nimmt sie unter die Lupe."'- ''Stars und ihr Doppelleben' We lässt Miley Cyrus ("Hanna Montana"), Selens Gomez ("Die Zauberer von Waverly Place") und Demo Lovato ("Camp Rock") in ihren Filmrollen gegeneinander in den Kategorien "Doppelleben", "Tarnung", "Unterstützung" und "Gefahren" antreten. Den ersten Platz belegt Miley, dann kommt Selena und ganz hinten liegt Demi. Auch dabei ist ein Interview mit Jungschauspielerin Emilia Schüle über ihre Rolle in dem Film "Gangs". Den neuesten Tratsch gibt dann auch vobn We: angeblich soll Zac Efron in "Fluch der Karibik 4" Jack Sparrows Sohn mimmen. We! Extra ''" Promis wie HSM-Star Ashley Tisdale und Irma machen es vor: Mit dem richtigen Make-up werden Augen zu verführerischen Hinguckern." '- Ausdrucksvolle Augen'' Als Extra gab es ein Beautyset bestehend aus einem schwarzen Kajalstift, dazugehörigem Anspitzer und einem quadratischen Handspiegel mit dem Logo von We auf dem Deckel. Kurz wird der Inhalt des Sets erklärt, anschließend geheime Schummeltricks gelüftet und eine Anleitung für einen Lidstrich mit Kajal gegeben. Weitere Schminkprodukte aus Wes Vorschlag sind ein Strass-Eyeliner, fliederfarbener Glitzerkajal, ein Duolidschatten in zwei verschiedenen Lilatönen, silberne Glitzmascara für einen geheimnissvollen Augenaufschlag und hellblauer Nagellck mit Sternchenpartikeln für glamuröse Nägel. We! Test " Ist dein Gewissen wirklich so rein? Oder schlummert in dir doch ein kleines Teufelchen, dass gerne mal Unruhe stiftet? Der Test verrät es dir!" -' Hast du eine dunkle Seite?'' Mit sieben Fragen a` a.), b.) und c.) kommt man schließlich zu seiner passenden Auflösung, die entweder "Engelchen", "Bengelchen" oder "Teufelchen" lautet. we übrigens ist von seiner eigenen Engelhaftigkeit überzeugt. We! World " Du willst jemanden verzaubern? Kein Problem: We weiß, wie du beim Flirten alles richtig machst."- '''Flirten mit We' Vom Maskottchen gibts witzige Tipps, wie Verliebte in wenigen Schritten zum Happy End kommen. We! Trends ''" Wie wäre es mit einer schickrn Trendfarbe in deinem Kleiderschrank? Dann nimm dir ein Beispiel an Hay-Lin: Lila-Töne stehen nicht nur ihr besonders gut, sondern geben auh dem Styling ein gewisses Etwas." - '''Lila-Laune-Look' Für jeden Etwas dabei: von blumigen Hoodie, über Kleid mit Rautenmuster, bis hin zur tasche mit Print und elegantem Faltenmini. Lila tut gut! ''" Nein, man muss nicht alles haben, was es auf der Welt zu kaufen gibt. Aber bei diesen witzigen Produnkten wäre das tatsächlich mächtig schade!" - '''Crazy Top 5' Von Grusel-Börse bis hin zur Gute-Laune-Pille. Verrückter gehts nicht mehr! We! Astro ''" Wenn dir in Sachen Liebe wieder der Kopf vor lauter Fragen schwirrt: Befrage das Würfel Orakel." - '''Dein Würfel-Liebes-Orakel' Einfache Anleitung für ein cooles Astro Spiel in Sachen Liebe. We! News ''" vampiralarm im Kino, Kuschelstimmung vor dem DvD-Player: Diese starken Filme solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen." - '''Echte Highlights''' Drei coole Kinoneuheiten, ein magischer Buchtipp, DvD-Tipps und ein Songquiz. We Comics *Der erste Schultag *eiskalte Rache *Das Drehbuch (Witch on Stage-Comic) *Street Dance *Größer (Heftrückseite) Kategorie:Witch We! Magazin Kategorie:Special-Heft